The School of Camelot
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: The once and future king must return. Merlin has watched the world around him evolve, people die, yet he remained throughout history. Now the people of Camelot have returned and Arthur is needed. Merlin once more needs to help him become the leader he once was, but in modern times that task is a lot harder. It also does not help that magic is a myth. Continues Merlin in modern time
1. Merlin

He watched as the cars drove past. They were oblivious, naïve. If only they knew what had been sacrificed in order to preserve peace in these lands. What had disappeared from this land by now, being dormant in those who had it and never revealing itself. As far as he knew he was the only one who still possessed the gift of magic and knew how to use it. It made for a lonely existence but after the centuries he had endured by himself it was no change. Every person he had ever known was gone. One day though he knew, one day the king would return. And he hoped finally after all this time today would be the day.

The first day of a new school term. He had been travelling for quite some time keeping an eye out for any sign of his return. How he had missed this, at a guess must be divine intervention. Seventeen years of all of them, every single one, not popping up on his radar. The tie around his neck felt weird. Normally he liked to stick to plain clothes like he wore in ages past. A plain brown jacket, red shirt and when it was cold, which it almost always was, a blue scarf. The high school he was about to go to though had a uniform which was terrible. A white long sleeved formal shirt tucked tight into straight black pants with a plain black belt holding them up. The shoes however were the worst part. Big, black and hard to walk in were just a few things that could be used to describe them. White socks and a compulsory blazer meant in this weather he would not be cold. But he dreaded summer and the heat it might bring.

That was not is worry right now. He was about to go back to a life brought to a new time. He would see everyone again. When Kilgharrah had said Arthur was the 'once and future king' he had no idea that it meant everyone would be back. Guinevere, Uther, Morgana, Mordred, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and his old mentor Gaius. None of them knew though who they truly were, something eventually he would have to fix. A bag slung around his shoulders, the contents a guess at what he would need for class. He doubted he would learn anything new, after all he had believe alive for most of history, worked with the founders of modern science, helped establish mathematics and all the meanwhile remained a small figure in the background.

No one knew him, not since every person in Camelot had died and he had faded into myth and legend. But now, now was the time for his return. It was time for Arthur to return and in order to do so he needs his help. In a land where magic is merely a myth and his home is legend the destiny of the world and its future rests of the shoulders of an immortal man.

His name, Merlin.


	2. First Day

No one glanced at him as he walked through the gates. He had learned to change his appearance about fifty years into his life, and right now was back to how he looked when he first came to Camelot. There were a few faces he recognized, mainly servants and knights from other kingdoms. Who he saw next though, made his heart warm. He had always been a good friend, and knew about Merlin's magic in the Camelot days. Lancelot, or as he went by now days just Lance. What amazed him was how little he had changed appearance wise. His hair still seemed perfect. Obviously he had not lost any of his charm, for many girls clanked and giggled as they walked past him. Yet he was till himself, humble in every movement and word. Merlin fought the urge to run and hug him, which would probably get him labeled as a school freak. That title at a guess though would be his soon enough anyway.

"Watch where you are going!" said a girl who he had accidently bumped into. "Are you blind or just stupid?" she asked him and he automatically raised an eyebrow. Her rude attitude and blond hair stirred an old and slightly unpleasant memory. It was no shock that she was wearing a cheerleader outfit, she always had loved being the center of attention.

"Your name would not be Vivian by any chance?" Merlin asked and the girl looked at him before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh so you have heard of me? Well I cannot say I am surprised, I am after all a star at our school. So you should be more careful around me," she nodded as though she had been kind towards him before walking away.

"You always were a cliché of a princess, Vivian. I really hope Arthur doesn't have to put up with you this time round," whispered Merlin before continuing to walk forward. Within a minute he had reached the office and a teacher was shoveling information onto him. Luckily Merlin had time to prepare and already knew the school's layout and its history, along with a fair amount of information on each of the teachers. On top of a pile of textbooks was his timetable.

"You are expected to turn up to all classes on time, regardless of your status as a new student. Any displays of going against the rules will result in severe punishment. You are expected to know the school code and respect it. I should warn you our principal is harsh. You refer to him as sir," the teacher looked at Merlin and sighed. "I wish you luck. Just a tip, avoid the football team. They do not take well to new students, most end up in the school dumpster," the teacher walked away. Merlin had already missed the majority of homeroom, something he did not mind too much. Instead he sat in a chair in the office and opened the school handbook.

**Pendragon College**

Of course it was called this. The principal no doubt was responsible for that. The first page in the book had a large photo of them, looking strict and basking in their power. The face and the name both made him cringe and stirred horrid feelings.

**Led by our esteemed principal Uther Pargon**

At least his last name had changed slightly, making it better. There was no doubt though, it was the same Uther. In this time though he could not hate magic, it would be a fairytale component to him. Merlin was grateful for that. However Merlin had the advantage this time. This may be Uther's school but Merlin was wise and skilled. If Uther wanted a fight, this time he would happily have one. This man had made his life in Camelot a living hell, made him hide everything that made him who he was. If the opportunity arose, Merlin would seek revenge.

He heard a loud ringing noise, which would pierce most eardrums. It was exactly the kind of bell Uther would have chosen. He looked at his timetable. English, great fun no doubt. Hopefully they would do Shakespeare, Merlin had thoroughly enjoyed going to see the plays when they were first performed. It also gave him great insight into the plays and made essays a breeze. Who knew though? This being Uther's school meant everything was up in the air. It would not shock Merlin to find the cane was still in use. He started to walk up to the classroom, taking the steps two at a time. Everyone else it seemed had rushed off to class or was purposefully taking their time. Either way did not matter to Merlin, within a day or two he would have adjusted to the life around him.

Being as old as he was meant he had run from one place to the next throughout his existence. Fitting in, blending into the background was the easiest way to not get noticed. English was on the top story of a three storied building, which made little sense to him. English was a compulsory subject through most of school, hence probably some of the classrooms that got the most use. Why it was not easier to access, just another mystery on the long list Merlin had. When he finally reached the classroom he saw it was half full and with a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in.

It came as no shock that everyone turned to look at him. Of course he would draw attention. From what he had gathered most people didn't move to new schools for their final year, and if they did they probably wouldn't choose to come to this one. Various familiar faces littered the room, but his eyes set on one at the very front of the class. Her black hair still seemed untamed, just like always, yet somehow had remained just as beautiful. Merlin sighed as he remembered everything she had been through. After Arthur's death, the role of leader of Camelot had been left to her. Though Camelot had been forgotten now, and her role changed, she truly had been the best Queen that Merlin had seen rule. Queen Guinevere, the kind, the just, the beautiful, the generous, the brave. All of those titles she thoroughly deserved. However in this world the wealth she had died with had not returned to her. According to some illegal activity Merlin had performed, she was at this school as a scholarship student for academics. A little more research and he found that her brother Elyan, had applied for a soccer scholarship but was turned down. This was a shame indeed, he always appreciated Elyan and he was a good friend to Arthur.

"Is this seat taken?" he said to Gwen, motioning to the seat beside her. She looked up at him, a flash of surprise crossing her face. Within a minute she had her emotions back under control.

"Of course not, no one sits in the front row normally," her voice was exactly the same, though it was interesting hearing her speak in today's language. Merlin nodded and took a seat beside her, placing his bag beside the desk. "I'm Gwen," she said.

"Merlin," he quickly responded. Often he made up a name. Merlin had been everything from Jonathan, to Sean, to Ben. The names he came up with allowed him to blend into the background and stay unnoticed. However with everyone else already having their names, it seemed right that Merlin used his true one. Gwen gave a light laugh before stopping herself. He felt the need to reassure her. "Don't worry, I get that everywhere I go. My parents had a slight obsession with the original Merlin, so they thought it would be a good idea to name their son that. I don't think they thought about me much though in that. At least I never have the problem of there being more than one of me," he said with a smile which made Gwen laugh. You get good at lying after a couple of hundred years. Sometimes even Merlin struggled to distinguish between the lies and the truth.

"I can imagine. Well at least you should fit in here. We have kids with so many Camelot related names, excluding me. Even our school is named after King Arthur. Though that might have been the principal's fathers way at paying homage to his son's namesake," she looked back at the blank paper in front of her. "Just a warning though," she said in a low voice, a barely audible whisper. "Stay out of the way of his son, Arthur and his cronies. They are the football team for our school, the Camelot Knights. A few of them are alright but Arthur especially is very arrogant. More than one kid has ended up in a dumpster because of him," her eyes did not leave the piece of paper. It was no shock to hear that Arthur would be different. He sounded like the Arthur he had met when he first came to Camelot. Eventually Merlin would have to talk to him though. Perhaps give it awhile and then attempt to talk to him. He turned to face the front of the class.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as it was flung open. Merlin rushed to put hand across his mouth, to stop him from laughing. His flair for attracting attention and dramatic entrances had not disappeared. Neither had his perfect, luxurious long locks of shining hair. If there was one person he had wanted to return just for entertainment he could not have picked a better option. His illegal activities had revealed Gwaine was the king of the drama department, ever since he started at the school. The lead every year in the school plays and musicals, not to mention being a star football player.

"People, I have arrived," he said stepping into the class with gusto. Clearly this kind of behavior was regular for him as no one gave him a second glance and all turned back to their previous conversations. Gwaine looked around with a slight air of disappointment. His eyes locked onto Merlin's and moved across to him. "Ah, you must be new. I am Gwaine and yes my hair is real," he held out a hand which Merlin shook.

"Merlin," replied Merlin. Gwaine looked like he might say something about his name but decided against it.

"Well Merlin, has anyone ever told you that with your facial structure your career choice should be clear. With those cheekbones you have the choice between modeling, high end of course, and acting. Can you sing by any chance?" Gwaine said each word with passion, like he was reciting a monologue. Merlin was about to answer, what with he was not sure, but Gwaine started speaking again. "Never mind. At lunch come to the drama department and I shall take it upon myself to introduce you to our wonderful school. Farewell," he bowed before moving to a seat near the back of the class. Merlin couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. The entire classroom went silent as a boy standing by the door started waving. Merlin raised an eyebrow as the boy opened the door. A very tall, muscular man walked through who Merlin was shocked to see wearing sleeves. Percival. Following behind him was Leon. At this point it was almost obvious who was going to walk through next. His blond hair was perfect as it always was, and he could say that being his friend. The blue eyes still sparkled. Merlin wasn't exactly sure how to express how good it was to see him again. Even on his deathbed, he had still proved to be a friend, even with the magic. They understood each other and were brothers, though he would never agree with that. The king had returned.

Arthur.


	3. Classes

Every person in the class continued to stare at Arthur. Guys clearly wanted to be him, and in the finish to the cliché, girls wanted to be him. He walked towards the back for the class and took a seat, in the same column as Merlin. Though Merlin did not look back at him, he could feel Arthur staring at him.

"Who's the new freak with the ridiculous cheekbones?" asked Arthur, drawing laughs from his friends around him. Merlin frowned slightly. He was back to being the obnoxious prince who Merlin had first met. He must have known Merlin could hear him, if not he was clearly an idiot which Arthur never was. Without being entirely in control Merlin turned around and faced him.

"The freak with the cheekbones is called Merlin, and his surprisingly large ears manage to hear you fine," Merlin turned back around to face the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to the new school semester. My name is Ms. Schilles but you are expected to call me either ms or madam. This will be a full year of English in which," Merlin droned her out, he had heard this speech before. What he did listen to however was the chatter at the back of the class, which was in such a low whisper he had to use his magic to hear them.

"That new kid is going to cause problems," murmured one, whom at a guess was Percival. "And what kind of idiot name is Merlin? Is he suddenly going to get up and put a spell on all of us?" the others laughed slightly. Though he could, Merlin had no intentions of doing that. He might be put in a mental institute and that would not exactly help with the grand scheme of things. The teacher interrupted his line thought and spoke up.

"Percival, nice to see you after these long holidays," she said in a snarky tone.

"Great to see you too ms," though his cheeks had gone red from embarrassment at being heard.

"And whilst I am glad to hear you know a little bit of what we are going to study this year, I would appreciate it if you kept socializing to a minimum in class. I would hate to have to send you to Mr. Pargon," she glanced briefly at Arthur. "So as you may have guessed, this year we will be studying Arthurian legend," at this Merlin started choking.

"What a wimp. Can't even swallow air," said Percival, clearly trying to make up for his earlier embarrassment. The teacher gave him a glare to shut him up and she started talking again.

"As I was saying before Percival so rudely interrupted me, this year we will be studying Arthurian legend. Together we will venture into the world of King Arthur, Sir Lancelot the Noble, Queen Guinevere the kind, and not to mention the love affair that happens. We will delve into the myths of the dragons, and have a special study into the Wise Merlin, protector and wizard of all of Camelot," Arthur put his hand up to speak.

"Why ms," he started and Merlin knew this was going to end badly for him. "We have Merlin in our class. Why don't we just ask him how he managed to stay so young?" the class collectively laughed at Arthur though Merlin grinned and bared it. At least Arthur did not remember anything. If he remembered bits and pieces it would make life slightly awkward.

"Oh how I have missed your witty banter Arthur," she said in a dry tone. She looked down at the role. "Besides it seems we have most of Camelot in this class. You of course are the King of Camelot," he held up his hands and the class cheered. "Which would make Gwen here," she pointed to where Gwen sat in the front row. She quickly lowered her head to cover her red cheeks. "Your wife and queen. Surrounding you are many of your knights as well. And the one student who unsurprisingly hasn't turned up would of course be," she stopped as the door was flung open. Merlin could not help how far his jaw dropped. In stepped a girl, sully dressed in black with blue streaks trailing through her hair. Her bag was slipping off the one shoulder it was slung over. She wore plat formed boots which would have made walking up those stairs to get here seemed like Mt Everest. Yet she was clearly still as graceful as when she had first met him, because she seemed to float across the ground, even in those big shoes.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, pulling headphones out of her ears. Her apology was an insincere as the muted colour palette she wore.

"Morgana," said the teacher, not at all pleased to see her. Was Morgana not going to start off with a chance of siding with good this time? It was a worry, one Merlin would spend an hour or two on tonight. She still looked like herself, beyond the layers of makeup, particularly eyeliner. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence. And it just so happens we were talking about you. Perhaps you can enlighten us? What do you think of your namesake?" Morgana gave a slight grin before moving to the seat in the back row, right hand corner. Merlin's eyes followed her back, pity filling them. Morgana seemed to draw short straws no matter where or when she was. The teacher droned on for the rest of the lesson, talking about her expectations, the course outline, class rules. By the end of class she had thoroughly bored Merlin. His escape came in the form of a bell which was going to take a while to get used to. He picked his back up from the ground and moved to the door and into the corridor. He could hear the footsteps behind him and had to fight the urge to use his magic. After Arthur's death Merlin began to use his magic more freely. At first adjusting to using it freely was an interesting experience.

"Oi you," he heard someone say behind him and he sucked in a large amount of air. The first time they had met, Merlin had his arm twisted and he was thrown in a jail cell. He turned around to see them. Clenching his fist as he felt magic flowing through his blood, desperate to be released into the open air. Magic had become a rarity nowadays, and Merlin was the most powerful magic user ever. As a result magic rarely got used, so it pushed Merlin to use it all the time. With every decade that passed the urge was harder to fight. Just as he learnt how to keep one level at bay, the magic got stronger. It still obeyed him, still did exactly as he wanted but there was a few times it had just burst uncontrollably. The first caused an epidemic that spread around the globe in the 1910's, killing millions of people. Some had been helpful to him and he now knew what to watch for so he could get away from people. He had to keep it under control at this school though, or else someone important might end up dead. "So what was your name again? Merlin?" Arthur said with a snicker and the people around him followed suit.

"Yes, and yours would be?" Merlin asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Arthur Pargon," he said, his face washed with smugness. "And I did not like your tone of voice when you talked to me earlier. In case you do not know this, my father is the principal of this school which gives me a lot of control. I'm captain of the football team, head boy and am warning you. This school has a system, and a new kid like you needs to learn that their place is not for them to decide," Merlin smiled slightly. This Arthur was a bigger jerk than the original.

"Think that's funny do you?" asked Percival, who was still extremely intimidating even at this slightly younger age. "Arthur, we need to teach this idiot a lesson," he said and Arthur nodded.

"Today after school, meet us by the football equipment shed. Don't try escaping, I promise we will be able to find you," said Arthur jabbing Merlin in the shoulder. They shoved past him and walked away. He saw Gwaine moving towards him.

"I apologize on their behalf. Forgive them, they are well," Gwaine said, unsure what to say.

"Pretentious, pompous brats or my personal favorites are dollophead and cabbagehead . They are classics of mine" suggested Merlin and Gwaine laughed.

"Sense of humor and those cheekbones? Man, you must have the girls falling all over you," he said and Merlin smiled.

"What about you with your hair?" he responded back and watched as a pair of cute girls walked by and Gwaine did his trademark hair flick. One girl laughed gently whereas the other pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket, jotted something down before passing it to him. She smiled coyly at him before following her friend and moving away.

"Wait, I think that was a girl who I dated for like a week last year. Too clingy, the relationship just did not work. Plus her friend was putting all the moves on me at the same time and well, let us just say that I am not ready to commit to a single relationship with just one girl," he looked back at Merlin. "Anyway I thought I should show you on the map where the Drama department is," he waited for Merlin to pull out his map. Merlin thought it wouldn't help him mentioning he already knew the entire school's layout, weaknesses and strengths plus extra escape routes. People had hunted him over the years and he always had plans from A to Z. "Just here," said Gwaine pointing to the map. "I expect you to be there at the beginning of lunch, no excuses," Gwaine walked away. At least Gwaine didn't want to beat him up. That was a positive. Merlin pulled out his timetable. Chemistry was next on the list. Chemistry was his favorite modern subject, as it reminded him of being with Gaius. He missed Gaius. Gaius had cared for him, protected him, loved him. Merlin had to hold himself back from crying. People still looked at him as he walked towards the Science Block, which was one of the oldest and dingiest buildings in the entire school. It would make sense. Uther would place more importance on physical education and probably history and mathematics. Anything to give a person going into a battle an extra edge. The people may have lost their identities but all so far had displayed the exact same traits Merlin had seen in them at first, some stronger than others though. His chemistry class was near the front of science block and he walked in. The classroom had very few people in, again confirming Merlin's suspicions that science was not rated very high at this school. He took a seat near the front, glad that none of Arthur's gang had entered. He pulled a pad of paper and pen out of his bag ready to take notes. His jaw dropped as the teacher walked in. Merlin couldn't keep the idiotic grin from filling his face.

"Good morning and welcome to a new school semester. I have a hatred of my last name so I would prefer it if you all just call me Gaius," he said, moving into the classroom. He looked different, slightly younger to begin with. And gone were the long, as Merlin would call them, dressing gowns he once wore. Now it was a white shirt, black pants and a cardigan. It seemed wrong. Gaius walked up to stand before everyone. "You seem to be the smartest students in the school as you have had the brains to take chemistry. This year will be a great year with of course many explosions. And I shall help guide you into this world," Gaius stopped talking and walked to his desk. He pulled out a lab coat, though this one was customized. It was a blue with the same embroidery that his clothes in Camelot had. He put the coat on and rubbed his hands together, a large smile on his face. "Let's get experimenting. Although first I suppose, we should do the theory work," Merlin laughed at the large collective groan from the class. Gaius had not lost his sense of humor.


	4. Old Friends

Chemistry seemed to pass too quickly for Merlin's liking; he enjoyed just being able to listen to Gaius once more. The next period he had free. Merlin found the concept of free periods entertaining, after all people still went home at the end of each day and had time to relax. However he could do with his time so upon the bell ringing he packed up his belonging and headed for the door. He was stopped as Gaius stepped in his way.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Gaius. Merlin looked around the room to see no one else left in the room.

"No. I am new to this school," said Merlin quickly. Was it possible Gaius remembered everything?

"Hm, in that case I welcome you to this school," said Gaius clearly not convinced by Merlin. "If you do recall how we may know each other please let me know," he stepped aside to let Merlin pass out the door. Merlin rushed out as Gaius watched him, knowing that he had been lying. How did he know that boy, Merlin? What was it about him that reminded him of something, or someone, else? Merlin moved towards one of the school gates, being in his last year of school he could leave during free periods. He reached it and began the short walk to his house. He moved the location of it, depending on where he needed to be. Just insert a specific key in the front door and voila you had Merlin's own version of Camelot as a house. The castle still stood from what he understood, though it had been rebuilt multiple times. He had not seen it for a couple of centuries. It was hard to actually see. So his home now was modeled after it with enough changes to not make him homesick. The entrance hall was grand enough in itself, lost paintings of Picasso's and Van Gogh's littered the walls with other artists between. He did not have much time; he had to get back for lunch to see Gwaine. With a couple of strides he rushed to an old door and unlocked it using magic, the best defense against thieves was having no keyholes. He ran down the stairs, moving as fast as he could without tripping. The steps ended and Merlin stood by a large wooden door. He placed his pal against the door and left magic flow out into it. The door finally opened and he stepped in. This was the largest room in the entire house, a seemingly endless cavern with a high ceiling. It had been decorated to look like a normal cavern, help make its occupant at home. Merlin raised his hand to his mouth, giving aloud whistle that echoed around the large cavern. It took only seconds before a small pure white dog ran towards him, brushing against his legs. He bent down and gave it a gentle pat before murmuring a spell completely of his own invention. The dog ran back to the middle of the cavern so it would not hurt Merlin during the transformation. Using his arm to shield his eyes, Merlin counted. 1. 2. 3.

The small white dog was no longer there. In its place was the last creature of its kind, majestic and yet younger than Merlin. This had all been due to one burst of magic Merlin had been able to control. The magic had healed cracked bones, given the ability to speak and fly with ease. He had healed Aithusa. Aithusa walked towards him, the ground shaking with each step.

"_Hi Merlin!"_ Aithusa said in his head. It was funny. Though Aithusa was almost as old as Merlin, a fact Merlin teased him about, he still chose to speak in a childish voice. Merlin guessed it was because Aithusa had suffered so much pain at a young age with what he went through with Morgana. Aithusa brought his head down to near Merlin's, who stretched out his hand to rub the scales on the tip of his nose.

"Hello Aithusa," Merlin responded. It was incredible at the size of Aithusa who was still growing. Luckily after running into a kind old Druid 100 years after the fall of Camelot, Merlin had acquired a spell to allow Aithusa to transform into another form. At the time a dog may not have seemed like the best idea, but Merlin was glad he had chosen that. Aithusa could go out into the world and no one have any idea who he truly was. "Are you alright?" he asked and Aithusa nodded.

"_I would love some food though,"_ he added. Merlin nodded and moved over to a hole in the wall. It turned out that a dragon's favorite snack food was actually salt and vinegar chips. It gave them the nutrients they needed to keep going in between their meaty meals. The idea still made Merlin laugh. However he realized feeding a dragon was going to be hard work, Aithusa couldn't exactly roam the countryside hunting deer after all. So upon this discovery Merlin had purchased a chip factory which to this day he still had shares in, and got a lot of chips from. The suppliers must think he had an addiction or real health problems. _"I thought you were going to school today?"_ continued Aithusa as Merlin pulled out a chip bag of catering size and emptied it into a large feeding trough. Aithusa charged towards the trough and Merlin quickly moved out of the way.

"I had a free period and thought I would come and check on you," said Merlin as he watched Aithusa eat. It had taken awhile for Merlin to establish the relationship with Aithusa, who still seemed loyal to Morgana after her death. But now Aithusa was the closest thing Merlin had to family and had helped him through hard times in his life. His mother's passing was one of the worst. He watched as his mother died and he could do nothing to heal her, for she was dying of old age. Merlin knew though that she had lived a full life and was proud of him, which made it easier but only slightly. Gaius' death was another one of those times. He was a father to Merlin, no debates about it, and his passing had hurt every bit as much as his mother's. He looked back at Aithusa who had almost eaten all the chips. "I have to go soon," said Merlin. Aithusa pulled his head up, tiny crumbs just visible around the rim of his mouth and fangs.

"_Can I walk with you?"_ he asked. Merlin smiled before nodding. Aithusa might be the closest he would ever get to having a kid, as he certainly behaved like one. Aithusa quickly changed into his dog form. He was a Dalmatian with no spots, a comment passersby always made. The old door creaked as Merlin opened it. Before he walked up the stairs he checked to make sure the dog door was unlocked so Aithusa could let himself back in. They moved up the stairs, Aithusa bounding up at two steps.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" asked Merlin when he reached the top.

"_I'm the last dragon, and was never taught how to 'be a dragon'" _replied Aithusa with a grin spreading across his small dog face. _"So I have a couple of hundred years before I have to grow up,"_ Merlin laughed, he did have a point. Aithusa seemed to be a dragon that could live forever, and Merlin appreciated that. It would mean he would have a companion for his long life.

"Fair enough," replied Merlin. As they reached the front door, Merlin turned to face Aithusa. "You know how to get back in right?" he said and Aithusa snorted. As if to prove a point he ran straight towards the front door and through it. He poked his head back through the door. Merlin could say that he was adorable, though not out loud because otherwise it would go to his head. He walked out the door, opening it first, onto the street. With a quick glance at his watch Merlin closed the door and started to walk back towards school. Aithusa bounded along beside him. "You can't actually come into the school. I don't think my new principal would approve," murmured Merlin, making sure no one could hear him.

"_Everyone loves me Merlin,"_ responded Aithusa, his cheekiness obvious.

"Oh really? Even if they knew you were actually a dragon?" responded Merlin with the same cheek.

"_Okay, you have a point. I however am much more amazing than what these idiots think dragons they get told about are. Honestly it is ridiculous. We are either horrible creatures, incapable of love like in Harry Potter and that stupid Horntail or way too fluffy duffy like that Puff the magic dragon. Society these days,"_ Aithusa shook his dog head, funny to watch.

"Like you care. Come on. This world never got to see you dragons like I did. So they are allowed to make a few mistakes in what you look like. Besides they aren't that far off," Merlin said and Aithusa tried his best to sigh in dog form.

"_Merlin, it is not the looks I am insulted about. Those are actually quite accurate in some cases. It is the nature we are given. That is the insult," _Merlin chuckled slightly. Aithusa got in these moods some time, and by some time he meant a lot of the time. He was a teenager, kid and dragon all rolled into one. Made for a very complicated housemate that was all Merlin could say. _"I suppose I had better turn home," _said Aithusa.

"Be careful," replied Merlin, with a small laugh.

"_Yes of course. I as a dragon need to be careful," _said Aithusa before turning around and walking away. _"Bye Merlin!"_ yelled Aithusa, which was extremely loud in Merlin's head. He laughed and made sure his shirt was tucked in before walking into the gates. Drama department, now where was that? He brought the map to the front of his mind; it was to the right, a couple of walkways down and then one more on the right. He proceeded on that pathway just as the ear piercing bell went off. Gwaine emerged from the building in front of him, and leaned against the wall glancing around. His eyes fell on Merlin and he pushed himself off the wall with great gusto, making sure everyone around him was aware of his presence.

"Ah! I thought you might not show up!" yelled Gwaine, moving towards him. "I should have known you would come. I knew I sensed a kindred spirit," said Gwaine as he grabbed a tight hold of Merlin's arm and dragged him into the drama building. From the moment he was inside, he could tell it was the drama department. The walls were coated in pictures of actors, all placed by different people at different times. If you peeled back the first layer there was probably years' worth of photos. Merlin smiled as his eyes moved from one to the next, many people who he had known over the years.

"This is great," said Merlin. Gwaine gave a cheerful smile.

"Isn't it? We take pride in our surroundings because one day we all hope a drama student will put our photos up there," he pointed to the wall. "But you young sir have come to the right place. I can see that you belong on stage, in cinemas, on television. And we will help you get there! Welcome my friend to the drama department!"


	5. Drama

_The flames engulfed the tall towers illuminating the night sky. Merlin watched from the top of the barren trees that were once the forests he and Arthur had travelled through on countless occasions. A tear stung his cheek as his gaze shifted across from the castle to the village and back to the castle. The people had evacuated the city long ago, when it was clear that Camelot would be lost. After Guinevere's death the city went into chaos. She had remarried of cause, to none other than Sir Leon. They were not in love but cared about each other enough that the relationship was good. Unfortunately Gwen suffered another loss, more than she should have had to suffer, as Leon passed away before her. The five kingdoms had been united, and were it not for the Saxons peace may have remained for many more years. The flames grew, their insatiable hunger destroying every building it could get its hands on. Arthur's old room, Gaius' chamber, the throne room, the library with the secret door. All of it now was being reduced to mere ash and rubble. The treasure rooms had been ransacked long ago, and Kilgarrah's prison had collapsed in long ago. Camelot was falling, though in Merlin's opinion it had fallen long ago. Sure Camelot officially in records was the land and the buildings, but the true Camelot was the people._

"So Merlin, any acting experience? Any modeling, or even singing?" Merlin looked down, perhaps it was best he came clean now. There was after all one show Merlin loved, a show which he had seen progress from its very first black and white episode to one of the most popular television shows around in the area of sci-fi. And there was a casting opportunity for a person of around age seventeen last year. At the time it appeared to him to be a good idea, help build the authenticity of his age for this. Now, with the occasional recognition it turned out to be more of a pain. They reached a drama room and stepped in. There was another man in the corner of the room watching a computer with headphones plugged straight in. "Oi! Eoin!" yelled Gwaine. The person quickly pulled out his headphones. "Merlin, this is Eoin Macken. He is in his first year here, and also happens to be my younger brother. Say hi," Eoin looked Merlin up and down.

"I know you from somewhere," he started and Merlin knew where this was going.

"Yes, um," started Merlin before Eoin quickly interjected.

"You are Jethro!" he yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. "I knew I recognized you! Gwaine, how did you manage to get him to come visit our school?" he asked, to Gwaine's confusion.

"You mean Merlin?" he asked.

"Merlin? No his name is Colin Morgan," said Eoin, now sharing Gwaine's confusion.

"Perhaps I should explain," piped up Merlin. "Last year, I auditioned for Doctor Who, for a minor role as Jethro Cane in an episode called Midnight," he leaned back against the wall. "However I used my middle name instead for the audition. My full name is Merlin Colin Morgan. Kind of a mouthful," he looked at the other two.

"Ah Merlin! I knew you were a performer!" ecstatically yelled Gwaine. "So, you can bring experience to our humble abode," Gwaine turned in a circle. "And you will be welcome here anytime," he looked at his brother. "How's it going?" he asked his brother. "Eoin has been installing a new projector screen; he is kind of a tech wiz," Merlin looked at him.

_Merlin's appearance had not changed over the past ten years. However a dark cloak and a little aging made it easy enough to wonder the streets of Camelot. Sure, magic was no longer outlawed but the opinions of people don't change overnight. Merlin was one of the most talked about and well known wizards, many people wanted him dead. So it was best to go incognito. He rushed up the streets and towards the castle, staying as conspicuous as he possibly could. The guards didn't seem to notice him. He walked up to the council chambers and knocked twice in quick succession. When the door didn't open he ran his hand over the lock and it swung inward. He stepped inside and lowered the hood. Inside the chamber was Gwen and Leon, both facing the wall, there backs towards him. Merlin dropped his aging spell._

"_Is that you?" asked Gwen, her voice slightly stronger than he remembered. But he could still hear sadness, the sadness that comes with losing a loved one, echoed in her voice._

"_Yes," replied Merlin. They both turned to face him. It was amazing at what 10 years had done to them yet he still looked the same as the day they had last seen him._

"_You have not aged a day," said Gwen with a slight smile crossing her face. She ran to him and embraced him in a tight embrace. _

"_And you Gwen are as beautiful as ever. Leon how are you?" asked Merlin, grabbing ahold of Leon's hand and shaking it. Leon nodded. "Did you get my wedding present?" he asked. Instead of giving a response, Gwen pulled a chain out from under her dress. On the chain was a charm to protect her from being enchanted._

"_Thank you," she murmured. Merlin had kept up to date with what had happened in Camelot, but had not returned. Camelot held memories, most of which Merlin purposely tried to forget. With the pleasantries out of the way Merlin addressed the issue at hand. "How did it happen?" he asked, fighting back the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes._

"_Peacefully, he felt no pain. It was no disease, nothing you could have stopped," Merlin felt the tears start to run down his cheek as Gwen stretched an arm around him. "I know he was like a father to you. You have my sincerest condolences," said Gwen. Merlin couldn't help but notice that the formality Gwen required in everyday life as Queen had slipped into her 'normal' voice._

"_Gaius was more than like a father. He was one."_

A snap of fingers brought Merlin back to the current time.

"I need to know: Do you do that often?" asked Gwaine. Merlin shook his head.

"No," he said regaining his composure and ensuring the tears did not once more run down his cheeks. "Sorry, I am extremely tired," Merlin wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. Tired? That was the best excuse he could come up with?

"Mhmmm," murmured Gwaine. He did not believe it for a second, and Merlin could tell. "What do you have next?" asked Gwaine, moving the conversation on.

"Um, let me check," said Merlin. It might appear weird if a new student already had memorized their timetable. "I have," he had to stop himself from laughing. Gwaine reached for the timetable before sharing in the laugh.

"You have drama. Well, at least you shouldn't have any problem finding your class," they both laughed.

_Merlin had snuck into Gaius' old chambers with ease. Looking around brought back memories Merlin had been fighting back against. Being who he was, knowing what he had to wait for, meant he knew he was going to watch everyone he knew, cared about, loved, to die. He walked up first to the back of the room and pushed open the door which led to his old room. It didn't look like anything had been moved. The room was still a mess like it had always been. Opening the wardrobe, he could see his old shirt and scarf. He could not help the smile that crossed his face. Looking around the room once more, he bent down beside the bed and removed one of the loose floorboards. Hidden underneath it was the book Gaius had given him. He picked it up and opened it. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Merlin reached over to it and unfolded the letter._

_Dear Merlin,_

_I hope that it is you who have found that, and judging by your current patterns, I presume you have come back to Camelot for something important. Though I wish that it won't be, I imagine it is my death. If it is I have many things to tell you. No matter what people will say about you, probably behind your back because they are fear you, you Merlin are a hero. I hope you will one day get the recognition you deserve, and will find happiness. The journey to it may be long, and at times it may seem hopeless, but you Merlin are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. I will always be there for you, in your heart. You are the only son I ever had._

_Gaius_

Merlin walked into the Drama classroom which was a bright and colorful as the rest of the department. He stepped in and noticed the entire floor was blank except for a small stage near the very front of the room. Gwaine stepped in behind him.

"In this classroom Merlin, we do not confine ourselves to a desk. It prevents the flow of creative juices," said Gwaine before taking a sea t.

"Welcome," Merlin turned as a woman walked into the room. Her hair frizzed out in completely opposite directions, and it looked like it could conduct electricity better than almost anything else. She wore a maxi dress that had a hem suspended just above the ground. The bright floral print that covered the entire dress seemed like a garden had one day decided to grow every type of plant possible. Underneath the dress Merlin could just see a pair of high heeled shoes showing. She walked to the front of the class, and stepped up onto the stage. "I welcome you all to a brand new year of Drama!" this was met with a loud clap from everyone in the room. They all turned as the door was thrown open.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice, which was exhausted from running.

"Ah, no problem. Were you at the student council meeting?" asked the teacher and the person nodded. Merlin had kept looking at the front until now, but he slowly turned his head to look through the doorway. Of course he took Drama, I mean that hair would have meant he was perfect for stage and acting. Merlin may have cheekbones covered, but between the person and Gwaine was the two best sets of hair Camelot ever saw.

"Yes, sorry. I'll be on time next time I promise," said Lancelot, and he sat down beside Gwaine. They high fived before both turned to face Merlin.

"Merlin, this is Lance Du Lac, my best mate," said Gwaine with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Merlin," whispered Lance and Merlin couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Merlin quickly responded. He could not have hoped for better people to share a class with, except of course Arthur. Though currently he was still in his clotpole phase, he would hopefully get over it soon.

"This year!" suddenly burst out of the Drama teacher. "We shall be performing as our school's play a Shakespeare play," excited murmurs passed around the class. Merlin loved Shakespeare, he remembered standing backstage as the very first ones, and had been good friends with him. He was one of those people who you couldn't help but like. Shakespeare had known the truth about who Merlin was, and even based the character of Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream. He was an extremely intelligent guy after all. "Our play shall be The Tempest!"


	6. Morgana and Meatheads

Drama passed far too quickly for Merlin's taste and the next class was just boring. However he was more focused on the impending confrontation with Arthur. He was still a knight at heart, and Merlin doubted he would have lost any of that talent. Still, this time he would not have a sword in his hand or a knife at his belt. And Merlin of course had magic at his disposal. The first time they had fought, Merlin had been defeated. But in this time, and with his wisdom, Merlin could beat Arthur without magic. He had helped teach martial arts of all varieties to some of the now legendary fighters. Jackie Chan had been a very funny student, and one he was most proud of. The final bell of the day rang and Merlin slowly packed up his bag, before being the last to leave the class. He slowly moved towards the pitch, planning for what might meet him there. He obviously didn't want to hurt them, but he needed to scare them off, it wouldn't help if they continually beat him up. So if he could make them believe that he was unbeatable, well it would solve the problem permanently. It was a slow walk to the pitch, and the closer he got, the slower he went.

"Are you seriously going to face them?" he heard someone say as he walked past a corridor. Merlin turned to see Morgana standing there. Merlin stopped and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied.

"Those meatheads may mostly be idiots, but what they lack in brains, they make up for in strength. You honestly think you can take them?" she asked.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," he quickly replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Don't worry I can hold my own in a fight," added Merlin. Maybe this time round, if he acted nicer, more accepting, maybe, just maybe…... He tossed the thought from his mind before he could finish it. This Morgana was nothing like the one he had first met upon arriving in Camelot. This one was already well on her way to becoming evil. The odd sign of compassion from him might delay her slightly, but that was all he could really do.

_None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it_

He recalled the memory of the Great Dragon saying that. It was true.

"Fine, but just be careful. If by some miracle you can take down one or two of them, be prepared for a quick escape," she turned to move back down the corridor.

"Why?" he asked as she walked off. After a brief laugh she turned around to face him.

"Because there is no doubt that our lovely Principal Pargon will have your head on a stick before you can blink." She continued walking until Merlin could no longer see her. He continued on his way to the field. She had a point, a point Merlin had not thought about before. Uther was cruel and harsh, and no doubt his current version would be similar. If Merlin did beat up his son, well that wouldn't bode well. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he did beat up Arthur, it might earn him some respect and stop them from trying again. But is he did, Uther would not be happy to say the least. With a sigh Merlin continued walking. He was here for Arthur, and Uther wouldn't expel him just for this. Merlin reached the field and saw the group of guys standing on the far edge. Percival tapped Arthur on the shoulder and they all turned to face Merlin. From their respective sides of the field they walked across to meet near the middle.

"So you did turn up," said Arthur, raising his hands, acting like he was extremely shocked. Too be honest though he probably was slightly amazed that Merlin had the guts to turn up. "That is surprising. I thought a wimp like you would run away as fast as you could," his friends collectively laughed.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Merlin asked, trying to bait Arthur on purpose. They were going to end up fighting no matter what, he could tell from Arthur's tone. The quicker this happened the better.

"Wow, someone's in a hurry. Your mummy waiting for you with milk and cookies?" Arthur jested. Merlin couldn't help but scowl. He may be Arthur but Merlin wasn't going to deal with this. In three quick steps he closed the space between them and reached up towards Arthur's face, throwing a punch which he knew would leave Arthur stinging for the next week. He stumbled back, before looking at Merlin, a scowl crossing his face. "You'll pay for that," he spat before rushing towards Merlin. Merlin stepped to the side and pulled Arthur's arm around his back, holding him tight like Arthur had done when they had first met.

"Let me get this straight. You and your cronies leave me alone," whispered Merlin, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. He released Arthur from the hold and began to walk away. However whilst still within hearing distance he turned back to face Arthur, both of them still seething with anger. "Oh and I'm an orphan arsehole," yelled Merlin. Arthur almost looked sympathetic for a moment, perhaps his mother was also dead this time around. Merlin turned to walk away and almost banged right into someone. The dreary suit and tie should have given him away from the moment Merlin saw him.

"My office," began Uther, rage seeping through his voice. "Now!" he screamed. He motioned for Merlin to walk, who did just that. The walk was quick and brief, Merlin walked fast with Uther hot on his heels. Merlin let his mind wonder, better than focus on what was happening. Rage was coursing through his body, Arthur was even worse. He was full of hate, full of rudeness. This world had made him grow up with more vanity, more ignorance. And this Uther was very clearly the person who fathered those traits. Merlin's head began to pound, this happened when he recalled memories. His mind never let him forget anything now and it often sent a stream of memories forward at once.

"_It's lonely to be more powerful than anyone you know and live like a shadow. To be special and pretend like you're a fool"_

He heard himself say. If only at the time he had realized the true weight of the words. Merlin was still a shadow, and in the age of technology that had become even more important. Someone with magic would be an internet sensation in the blink of an eye. Caution was always present. Always.

"_You've been pretending for so long now, that you've actually forgotten who you are"_

Merlin didn't deny it. There were dark ages, where he had recessed into worlds of torture and self-inflicted pain. He had rejected any magic that dared to show itself, days where the only light came from the natural light.

"_All great struggles demand sacrifices"_

What would be more demonstrative than this moment? For crying out loud, Merlin still hated Uther. It took control, that had centuries of mastery in it, not to burn him to ashes. But it was for the same reason Uther did not suffer intentionally by his hands last time: Arthur. Rude, ignorant and idiotic Arthur. His best friend, his brother in life, the other side of his coin.

"Have a seat," said Uther, barely able to keep the formal tone to his voice. Merlin did as told. "Please try to explain to me in as few words as possible why you attacked my son without any provocation," he continued as he straightened his suit jacket before sitting on the other side of the desk.

"I would hardly say it was without provocation," began Merlin, but Uther raised his hand.

"I do not want to hear your side of the story, I do not care about your side of the story. One day. That is how long you have been at this school, and in one day you have already attacked one of the most respected and loved students this school has. So let me give you a rundown of what happens from here. You are first of all going to cease all ideas that could lead you to ever laying a finger on Arthur again. Second, you will be on your best behavior over the term, don't think for one second I won't expel you faster than you can imagine. Third, since you seem to be getting on so well with the football team, I think that you serving as their, shall we say 'water boy' for the foreseeable future will help curb any further action. You should leave now," Uther turned away from Merlin, to look at what he wasn't sure. Merlin stood and left the office. He walked outside and sighed.

"I've got to say," started a voice and he quickly looked around trying to find out who it was. "That was impressive. Good job against the meatheads," now he knew it was Morgana. His eyes drifted upwards. She sat on top of the building, leaning against the roof. When they made eye contact she smiled, and slid off the edge, landing right beside Merlin with a grin. How she managed to do this in those plat formed shoes was a true mystery.

"How did you get up there?" asked Merlin, and he received a smug grin from Morgana.

"Wouldn't you like to know pretty boy," she said and began to walk off.

"You never seem to stay in one place for that long," mentioned Merlin, and he could almost see a flash of sadness cross through her eyes.

"There is a reason for that, one day I might even tell you what it is. Nice talking to you Merlin."

"Nice talking to you too," he whispered back. It seems there is more to Morgana than meets the eye. Her childhood had been traumatic, that much was clear. Merlin would have to investigate further, and since the only people left on school grounds stood on the field, one with a black eye, it would probably be best to go home. He headed for the gate, hoping they wouldn't be waiting for her. Luckily they were nowhere to be seen, maybe the message had gotten through. He moved home, and after a quick visit to Aithusa he moved into a different room. When the computer was first released, Merlin had seen potential. Developing skills in using them had proved worthwhile. He typed in the school's name and hacked into the student database. Scanning through the list he finally found the name he was looking for. Morgana McGrath, interesting last name. Though, she could hardly be Morgana Pendragon, or Morgana Pargon. He opened a new window, one he had set up to automatically hack into the British Intelligence. They really should have set up better defenses. He typed in the name, and a file popped up. Morgana McGrath. Her mother was a druggie and her father was a no show. She moved from foster home to foster home, and for the past five years had been staying with an extremely rich family who were, surprise surprise, good friends with the Pargons. Morgana was exactly what you would expect of a child growing up in foster homes. Rebellious, self-dependent and had even been arrested on one occasion. That had only resulted in a caution but it was enough for them to pay a small amount of attention to her. Merlin sighed and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. He remembered the moment where he put the hemlock into her drink, the moment which you could argue had turned her completely evil, had destroyed the little good left in her. But he had no choice, he had to believe that.

"_Some choices are easy, some stay with you forever"_

And some, stay with you longer than forever.


	7. Return of Gaius

That morning there was only one topic on everyone's mind. The new boy at school, whose name everyone now knew, had taken down Arthur in a fight. And he couldn't deny it because of the black eye that everyone murmured about when they saw it. However his fellow teammates stuck close to him. Perhaps as protection, or maybe for Arthur to maintain his imposing position in the school. Either way people still moved out of his way.

Merlin left t until the last minute possible before walking through the school gate. Even with only five minutes until homeroom, there was still over half the school lingering near the gate and it was obvious why. The moment Merlin stepped in everyone rushed out of his way but continued to look at him. Luckily he saw a friendly face in the crowd. Gwaine was leaning against a stone wall, in the classic Gwaine pose.

"Well Merlin, one day at this school and you are already famous. I'd be careful if I were you, Arthur isn't one to let things slide. And since you are now basically a slave for the football team, I would be worried," he leaned up from the wall before patting Merlin on the shoulder. "However we at the Drama group love being in your presence, however we would prefer it if you stayed away from stage fighting with us," Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Gwaine's cheeky smile.

"You have my word," said Merlin, holding up his hand.

"What have you got first?" asked Gwaine and Merlin pulled out his timetable, it would still be weird if her had learnt it.

"Chemistry," said Merlin, happiness running through his voice. "And then a free," he continued. Gwaine nodded.

"If you didn't take Drama, I would have to say your option choice was poor," said Gwaine, a smirk crossing his face.

"I happen to enjoy Chemistry Gwaine. Do you really want to fight me on this?" Merlin said in his toughest voice, even that sounded slightly ridiculous.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" exclaimed Gwaine in his dramatic voice. Merlin smiled briefly, Gwaine would make a good actor.

_Merlin wondered the forests after he had burned Arthur's body. He refused to accept his passing, it wasn't possible. Arthur, his best friend, gone. He, without realizing, found himself stumbling along the road that led back to Camelot. He couldn't return, he couldn't. Everything there, everyone there reminded him of Arthur. Merlin's ears detected a sound and he quickly raised the staff he had grabbed ahold of once more. Raising it, he lined it up to the rustling leaves._

"_Merlin, what are you doing here?" he heard a voice say. It was Percival. It took Merlin less than a moment to realize something was wrong. Percival's eyes were red._

"_Who?" was all Merlin could stumble out._

"_Gwaine," said Percival in a mere murmur before the tears once more flooded his cheeks. Seeing Percival, of all people, break down like that made Merlin realize what the rest of his life was going to be like. He would outlive every other person he knew, Gwen, Gaius, Leon, all of them. Percival looked up. "Where is…." He started, before realizing what must have happened. "No, not him to," he said. Merlin moved towards Percival._

"_Where is Gwaine's body?" he said._

"_I gave him as best a burial as I could," stuttered Percival. "He deserves more though. He shouldn't have died, he shouldn't have…"_

Merlin quickly shook the memory before it took hold and Merlin broke down into tears.

"Anyway, I'll see you in English," said Gwaine before walking away. Merlin swore that this time Gwaine would not be a casualty. As he reached the main school courtyard, the footsteps reached his ear.

"Are you going to try to beat me up again?" he muttered, loud enough for the group gathered behind him to hear.

"I have no idea what you would be talking about. Your name is Merlin right?" asked Arthur and Merlin glanced over his shoulder.

"A black eye isn't enough to remember it?" he snidely remarked.

"Let's see if you still have that attitude come football practice this week. You'd be amazed how much laundry us boys can come up with in a week," he stared at Merlin, malice in his eyes.

"I don't think that really falls under my punishment," quickly responded Merlin.

"And who are you going to complain to?" mocked Arthur. He and his gang walked off. This was going to be a long day, sighed Merlin.

Once Merlin settled into his routine he found that life was reminiscent of how it had been when he had first arrived in Camelot. Four months had passed, and though there was the constant ribbing form Arthur and the football team, he found himself enjoying life at Pendragon College. Guinevere was always there in English to talk to him, and even though she might deny it Merlin caught her glances at Lancelot. But they weren't often enough to catch his glances back. However Vivian was anything but shy in her proclamations of love for Arthur. It made Merlin want to puke at points, according to Vivian they had been dating forever, emphasis on the ever. Merlin knew it wouldn't last of course, he wasn't even sure Arthur acknowledged it had started. However Arthur did now acknowledge Merlin, but only when he was making his life horrible. The chores he did for them were exactly like what Merlin did for Arthur back in Camelot, the work of a servant. It was surprisingly comforting. One point of worry though was Gaius. He had become increasing suspicious of Merlin, who couldn't help but wonder how much he remembered. Wisdom was something Gaius was never short of, and perhaps the wisdom he possessed meant that he would, without any intervention, soon come to remember everything that had passed. Chemistry and Drama maintained their positions as his favorite classes, and English was slowly slipping down the ranks. Arthur used it to reassert his power and control within the classroom and indeed the wider school. Today in Chemistry Merlin had inched towards the back of the class, his position slowly moving further back. A mistake, though he didn't know it. It raised Gaius' suspicions.

It intrigued Gaius. Every glance he took at Merlin whilst he was mixing chemicals, or cleaning the lab, he had these weird vision type things. In one he saw Merlin, covered in leeches, cleaning out a tank. And Gaius stood watching and laughing at him. The image left just as quickly as it had come, but Gaius knew to trust his instincts, and he had a feeling there was more to this than what Merlin let on. The bell rang to excuse everyone for lunch break, and luckily thanks to his position at the back of the class, Merlin would be the last one out. Gaius swiftly moved to block the doorway.

"Have a seat Merlin," he said, motioning to the seat right at the front of the class. Merlin sat down, and Gaius stood beside him. "There is something about you Merlin, something I can't quite put my finger on."

"_There is something about you Merlin, something I can't quite put my finger on." Said Arthur, his face looming above Merlin's._

"I have no clue what you mean Sir," responded Merlin. Gaius probably shouldn't find out yet, it wouldn't be good.

"Yes you do. And neither of us are moving until you tell me what," said Gaius.

"Sir, I am sorry but I have no idea what you mean. There is nothing you would classify as strange about me," Merlin said, hoping that just his once Gaius wouldn't see through his lies. He feared that despite all the practice he got, Gaius still knew him better than anyone else.

"Alright," said Gaius. "You may go," he said and moved away from Merlin. Merlin picked up his bag and moved towards the door. He got thirteen steps exactly down the corridor when he heard a loud thud, coming directly from Gaius' classroom. Merlin raced back, running faster than most people probably could and barged through the door. Gaius lay on the ground, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

"No, no, no," said Merlin, lowering his ears to Gaius' chest. Only the faintest heart beat reached his ears, and with Merlin's hearing he automatically was worried. Gaius was having a heart attack. Merlin tried CPR, but that failed. He knew that what he was about to do would work, but how well it would work he had no idea. He moved one hand so it was over Gaius' eyes, the other over his heart.

"**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"**

This had healed Morgana from her injury, it had to work for Gwaine. It had to.

Merlin's closed eyes rushed open when he heard the sound of a sharp inhale of breath.

"Gaius," said Merlin, reaching his arms around him in a tight hug. He helped him to his feet.

"Merlin," said a quiet and whispered voice. He knew, he remembered everything. "I knew one day I would see you again, I knew," said Gaius, a big smile across his face.

"Gaius, it is so good to see you again," said Merlin, the goofy grin he used to wear spreading across his face.

"Look at you, you haven't aged a day. How long has it been?" asked Gaius as he took a seat.

"Too long," responded Merlin.

"So everyone is back, this should be interesting. Has anyone else realized what has happened? What happened in Camelot?" asked Gaius.

"No one or at least not that I know of. If they do know, they are hiding it," Merlin sat down beside him. "However, Gaius first, there is something I need to talk to you about," Gaius recognized the serious tone in Merlin's voice. "You were my mentor, like a father to me. But I need to make this clear. I am more powerful than even I can control. There is someone I need you to meet," Gaius nodded. "Come with me," said Merlin. If anyone questioned them leaving school grounds together, the lingering memory of his and Arthur's fight was enough to deter rumors. Once they reached Merlin's house, Merlin pulled a key out and gave it to Gaius.

"Why am I getting a key?" he asked and Merlin laughed.

"I don't know where you are living Gaius, but on a teacher's salary there is no way it is as nice as my place," said Merlin.

"Excuse me, but how much of a dump do you think my place is?" said Gaius. Merlin smiled, after all this house was from the outside what you would expect to buy with minimal funding. Or at least, the minimal amount of funding Merlin could get away with without it being suspicious. And hearing Gaius talk in such a modern tone was weird to say the least.

"Trust me, you'll want a key. You once gave me a home and now I'm offering the same," Merlin opened the door with a wave of his hand, an amusing gesture that Gaius didn't miss. When they stepped inside he could hear Gaius gasp.

"Is that Van Gogh? Or is it Picasso, no wait that one is…." He trailed off, no longer sure about anything. Merlin skipped over most of the house, it would take too long to show him everywhere. He rushed down to the basement first, wanting to introduce Gaius.

"As you no doubt know Kilgarrah passed long ago, but luckily I managed to save the last dragon. The moment the door opened, Gaius laughed. Aithusa opened one eye cautiously, before bounding over.

"_Merlin, this is Gaius right?" _he asked. Merlin nodded. _"Pleasure to meet you Gaius,"_ he held out one of his large feet for Gaius to shake.

"Gaius, I need to be your tutor now. Magic is rare these days, and in those who both possess and are aware of it, it can be uncontrollable. I've had years to master this, and I still can't always control it. You will have an easier time since the magic is not as strong in you as me, but this won't be easy. Welcome to Magic 101."


	8. Friends and Foes

During the day Merlin took classes, but at nights he taught Gaius control.

"Magic is a powerful tool, as you and I both know. However magic needs its presence to be aware in the people it controls. Once you have awareness, it can make itself known in greater quantities. I have found the occasional case where people completely ignorant have done extraordinary things but those are one off cases. Not only that but most magic nowadays is weaker, due to the lack of actual belief in it. Believe it or not, the belief of magic lends strength to it. You need to be able to control it, or else it will take control of you."

Every lesson started with meditation, and calming techniques that helped with control over mind, body and most importantly magic. They then went over small spells, which when used next to daily helped prevent a large outburst of magic. Merlin personally preferred fire spells to light the fireplace, and the same cleaning spells he had used with Arthur's armor for Arthur's football boots. Gaius had moved in, Merlin even offered him his pick of rooms. Gaius watched Merlin with intrigue.

_Every day I notice something new about Merlin._

Started Gaius, pausing a moment before putting the pen back to the paper.

_I never thought that the young boy I first met in Camelot would turn out like this. He has learnt the skills of deception and lying well, perhaps too well. I can't tell when he is being honest with me and when he is lying. He looks at me differently as well. Merlin had no choice when he was younger, he could trust few with his secret. And now, well now I can only imagine what had happened to him. Centuries of watching people around him die. He saw Camelot fall, he saw Gwen, Leon, me, die. He probably saw his mother die. And yet he never wavered, he never stopped fighting. All for the promise that one day Arthur would return. Merlin, he deserves so much more respect and honor than anyone had the chance to give him. Sure, Gwen had made magic lawful once more but that did not change the thoughts of a generation. He had to hide._

Gaius quickly lowered the paper as Merlin walked in.

"Don't worry Gaius, I respect your privacy. I just need to run back to school, I left my blazer in the drama room. I'll be as quick as I can," he said and Gaius laughed.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body," said Gaius and Merlin chuckled.

"I'll be back soon, you've got the run of the fridge. Just call if you need me," said Merlin.

"It is ironic that you are now acting like my parent," yelled Gaius as Merlin walked out. Merlin rushed back to the school. It would be easy to replace it, but money didn't quite grow on trees and he had learnt how to value his pennies and pounds. Sure his bank account reached beyond the millions, investment was a fantastic thing, but he didn't want to spend it buying a hideous school blazer. More money in Uther's pocket. He moved back into the school, moving towards the Drama department.

"Haven't talked to you in a while," said a voice. He turned to see Morgana standing there. Her latest hair style consisted of a midnight blue colour with ivy green streaks. It suited her surprisingly. Though Merlin still saw the princess Morgana he had known so well. Or at least the one he had thought he had known.

"Well you are the school reclusive," he quickly responded.

"Ok, I will give you that one," said Morgana back. "But you seem to be taking your punishment well. No more attacks, no more outbursts, just silently taking your punishment. I'm almost disappointed with you," Morgana walked towards Merlin.

"What can I say I live to disappoint?" said Merlin in his best sarcastic voice.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm completely disappointed. You intrigue me Merlin," she murmured before walking away. What was happening with Morgana, he had no idea. She could know about her magic, and Merlin wouldn't underestimate her this time, or know nothing at all. Morgana was a skilled actress, as displayed by her continued deception of Uther, Arthur and it seems everyone else back in Camelot. For all he knew, Morgana could remember everything. He had to hope she didn't. Because one thing that had kept Merlin going through the dark times was anger. Though being fuelled by it didn't help him control his magic, it gave him purpose. Mordred may have wielded the sword, but it was Morgana who struck at Arthur's heart. The betrayal had left Arthur emotionally weak, the fact that she would kill him, despite their shared blood, had been, well, bad. Arthur loved Morgana like a sister. Having her be his death, Merlin struggled to think of something that would hurt Arthur more.

Actually he could.

Though before he died, Arthur had made peace with him, when Merlin had told him of his magic he could see the heartbreak it caused. That Arthur had been his best friend, his brother. The other side to his coin. And though this Arthur may be snobbish and bratty, he knew that hidden beneath that bully layer was the fair and just king Arthur had become. And it could take time, but Merlin would drag that king out from Arthur, no matter what the cost. No matter what the cost.

* * *

The bell sounded the end of another day, and the start of football practice. Merlin moved quickly to get to the pitch, any advantage over the workload they loaded up on him was good for Merlin. And today ought to be interesting. The school had received an influx of new students. He waited to see if anyone else popped up who he needed to know about. He was walking so fast that he didn't realize he had bumped into someone until the books clattered on the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going….." murmured the person.

"No, no it was my fault," insisted Merlin. They both reached down at the same time to pick up the books. When they were back safely in the hands of the owner, they both stood, and Merlin had to stop himself from stumbling. It was her. The brown hair and eyes hadn't changed one bit. Merlin's eyes instinctively ran down to her lips before gazing back up into her eyes.

"I'm Freya," she said. "I would shake your hand, but as you can see," she raised up the books she was holding.

"I can see," stuttered Merlin, "I'm Merlin," he continued.

"Merlin, that is a pretty, um, cool name," she said, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not entirely sure what my parents were thinking when they named me, but I have kind of grown attached. And I never have to worry about there being someone else with my name," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. Her laughing increased.

"It was really nice to meet you Merlin, I hope we end up with some classes together," she said. Merlin mentally ran through his timetable.

"I would say English at a guess I will see you," he said. Freya smiled.

"In that case, see you tomorrow," she said and walked off. Merlin watched her walk away, fully aware of how stupid he looked just standing there. Freya was back. And without her curse, at least it looked like that. She wouldn't have risked living in an area like this if she still had it. Besides, as far as he knew there was no more warlocks or witches capable of casting that spell except him anymore. And Merlin would never hurt Freya. Once she was out of sight he headed towards the football pitch. The team was all gathered near the changing rooms and Merlin froze. Someone was in the middle of the group and Arthur was in there with him. They had better not have found a new bully victim from the batch of new students. Merlin rushed forward to look.

"No…." murmured Merlin. "This can't be happening," he said, when he could finally see what was happening. It wasn't a beating, it was a welcoming. The team had just gained a new member. This happened quite a lot, the moment someone with talent turned up they would throw someone else out. Merlin had hoped that this wouldn't happen. It meant the beginning of the end last time.

"And this is our lackey Merlin. Don't worry about getting your gear messed up, he loves cleaning it," mocked Arthur, and the team all laughed, except for Gwaine that is. He managed to get away with his friendship with Merlin. Lancelot's laugh was also faint, and halfhearted. They had also become close with Drama. It was like old times, when Lancelot and Gwaine stood together with Merlin as their friend. "Merlin, this is our newest member of the team, so be extra nice to him. This is Mordred."

_I had hoped to never see him again, see his face. The Great Dragon was right, I should have left him to die. And now he held us captive. Mordred had to have a plan. A way to kill Arthur. And I needed to stop him._

Mordred looked directly at him. He saw no signs of recognition, so that was a positive. But those eyes, they inspired hatred in Merlin's heart. An anger that he was struggling to control. A clenched fist held the magic in as best as possible. One more glance at Mordred, and he knew the magic could not be controlled anymore. He turned away from the team and started running towards the school gate. Lancelot seemed to be the only one who cared, and watched carefully as he ran. Out of one of Merlin's hands, he could swear he saw sparks around it. He blinked twice and the sparks almost disappeared. Almost. Lancelot made a mental note to remember to talk to Merlin at some point, although it may just end up with him at a psychiatrist.

Merlin ran faster than should have been possible. But he had lost control and needed to get away. When he got back to the house he rushed down to the basement, to Aithusa's den. In the corner of the cave was a steel door, beyond it a bunker. It was designed to stop a nuclear bomb entering, so Merlin had installed it in the hope it would contain his magic. He slammed the door behind him and locked it tight. Gaius had clearly heard the commotion and rushed down to see what was happening. Aithusa understood, and quickly explained to Gaius. They both stood back quite a distance back as Merlin moved to the middle of the bunker. Inside he had fit contraptions which Da Vinci had helped him make. They absorbed energy, and the strength of the blast was lessened. Merlin's eyes shone amber, and Gaius had to put his hand against the wall to steady himself as the ground started to shake.

'_It'll be over soon," _said Aithusa. He seemed used to these. And he was right.

A minute later the shaking stopped. The door from the chamber flung open and Merlin stepped out.

"Are you alright?" asked Gaius. Merlin simply nodded. He stumbled across, slightly exhausted.

"I just need to lie down," murmured Merlin before collapsing to the ground. Gaius rushed to his side, Aithusa bounding behind him. "I'm fine," said Merlin as Gaius cast his concerned glare. "Just exhausted. Releasing huge amounts of magic does that to you," Merlin took a moment to lie down. "Aithusa, can you get a dose ready?" asked Merlin. Aithusa nodded.

"Dose?" questioned Gaius.

"We can store the magic. So after things like this, I have a dose of some to help me regain my energy," responded Merlin, who looked like he was struggling to stay awake.

"_Gaius, I need your hands," _said Aithusa, and Gaius rushed to help. He picked up a syringe lying on the bench. He brought it over to Merlin, who took it tight in one hand and shoved it into his arm.

"I tried to drink it once," said Merlin as he was suddenly full of life once more. Colour returned to his face, but he was still as pale as normal. "Magic does not taste nice."


End file.
